


Las flores del campo santo

by AkireMG



Series: Borradores Gallavich [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkireMG/pseuds/AkireMG
Summary: Mandy y Mickey dejaron de pertenecer a este mundo desde hace muchos años.Pero con los recuerdos de su magia todavía frescos en el palpitar de sus corazones, Ian y Lip aún no pueden dejarlos ir.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Mandy Milkovich
Series: Borradores Gallavich [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584502
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Las flores del campo santo

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre he tenido algo por escribir cosas absolutamente tristes.  
> Mickey y Mandy Milkovich sin duda me inspiran en ese aspecto.  
> Los Gallagher... bueno. Son los Gallagher. No podemos pedirles demasiado.

**Las flores del camposanto**

Mandy y Mickey dejaron de pertenecer a este mundo desde hace muchos años.

Pero con los recuerdos de su magia todavía frescos en el palpitar de sus corazones, Ian y Lip aún no pueden dejarlos ir.

**Parte I**

**Me quitarán de quererte, pero de olvidarte nunca**

Hay una cicatriz en el pecho de Mickey.

Larga, ancha, protuberante, rosácea. Si Ian la toca, duele, arde hasta el centro de sus costillas y alrededor de sus pulmones; si alguien más lo hace, su corazón palpita con fuerza, hambriento, codicioso, abierto de par en par para ser tomado y no regresar de nuevo a donde alguna vez estuvo.

Hay una cicatriz en el vientre de Mandy.

Delgada, corta, hundida, oscura. Si Lip la toca, toda sensación desaparece, su cuerpo se enfría y la médula de sus huesos parece de cristal; si alguien más lo hace, su estómago se llena de cosquilleos, sus caderas de calor, piel invitando al toque de quien pueda llevarla a un sitio que nunca ha visto.

Ni Mickey ni Mandy hablan más allá de lo necesario. Siempre están juntos, compartiendo un cigarrillo y susurrando en un idioma que los Gallagher no saben cuál es, mirando detalles que el resto ignora por completo, haciendo promesas y votos a los que tanto Ian como Lip, de entender, acabarían rompiendo tarde o temprano.

La única vez que Lip trata de comprender qué es lo que todas sus palabras significan, Mickey le dice, con una voz suave y delicada que Ian jura no le pertenece, que Lip no tiene por qué esforzarse tanto.

—¿De qué podría servirte, Philip? —pregunta con la cabeza ladeada, sus ojos entrecerrados, su cuerpo colocado de manera que luce más pequeño de lo que es, aparentando ser inofensivo, vulnerable; Ian siente una dulce calidez nacer en su estómago y extenderse rápidamente al resto de su persona, urgente y poderoso, una respuesta condicionada por todos años que ha pasado conociendo la piel de Mickey, sus rincones y particularidades, su intrínseca vulnerabilidad—. Las promesas no son tu fuerte… Nunca lo han sido y a nosotros no nos interesa las que puedas ofrecer.

Lip se siente humillado porque es la verdad. A diferencia de Mickey y Mandy, él no tiene nada bueno o real que ofrecer. Los Milkovich pueden comunicarse con la magia, un ente que los Gallaghers perdieron varias generaciones antes de emigrar a los Estados Unidos, pero que los Milkovich han nutrido con sangre y amor, agonía y placer. Florecieron con ella, no a su costa, y Lip no soporta saber qué es lo que esa conexión les ha ido quitando desde el día en que nacieron.

Su humillación dura varios días en los que Lip trata de convencerse de las mentiras que siempre se ha dicho al encontrarse solo. Se repite hasta el cansancio que existe algo más, algo _mejor_ para él, una mujer que aún no ha conocido, un amor que lo está esperando. Toma botellas enteras y olvida noches tan largas como su terquedad.

Ian observa en silencio para asegurarse de que no se haga ningún daño grave y después, tranquilo con la inconsciencia de Lip, acompaña a Mickey en la cama por la que han estado pagando las últimas dos semanas. Mickey abre los ojos en el momento que Ian se cubre con las sábanas. El azul de sus irises es más brillante que en el pasado y las líneas en las comisuras de sus ojos no son tan fáciles de distinguir. Es cada día un poco más bello, como es de esperarse de un brujo que ha dado su alma a la Muerte a cambio de la eternidad.

—¿En dónde está Mandy? —pregunta Ian, su voz rompiendo el silencio con la fuerza de un disparo. Mandy salió muy temprano antes del amanecer, e Ian no la ha visto desde entonces. Es inusual por decir lo menos, más considerando el hecho de que Mickey sigue aquí, lejos de ella, extrañamente cómodo con Ian y Lip a su alrededor. Mickey se acomoda mejor en la cama y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

—La encontraré mañana.

Sabiendo que no obtendrá más respuesta, Ian se acerca sólo un poco más a Mickey y se concentra en conciliar el sueño. Es sencillo teniendo la piel cálida y suave de Mickey a centímetros de la suya que desde hace años no deja de sentirse fría y áspera.

Ian no tiene idea si es que Mickey encuentra a Mandy el día siguiente, porque cuando él abre los ojos de nuevo, ni Mickey ni sus posesiones se encuentran en la habitación. Su lugar en la cama parece no haber sido tocado nunca, y cuando despierta, Lip dice en voz alta lo que Ian siempre teme en la privacidad de sus pensamientos.

—¿Realmente estuvieron aquí?

Es una duda legitima. Ni Mandy ni Mickey son mortales y sus habilidades van más allá de lo que Ian o Lip nunca verán. Es posible que lo que ellos vieron haya sido sólo una ilusión, el espejismo creado por criaturas como los Milkovich que han querido aprovecharse del hambre que los Gallagher no pueden satisfacer.

**Author's Note:**

> Los Milkovich merecen más de lo que les ha sido dado. Sin vacilar un segundo, diría que son los mejores personajes que pudieron crearse mientras Shameless todavía era un buen programa y no la horrible parodia de sí misma en la que se ha convertido.  
> Mickey tiene mi corazón y Mandy, mi alma. Dos grandiosos personajes que, como varios en el show, se fueron perdiendo por la falta de interés originalidad y dedicación de los escritores.  
> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
